That's The Way I Loved You
by MBAVSuperFan1
Summary: This takes place after season 2 and my version of season 3 Ethan and Sarah are now officially a couple but with their supernatural lives steering them down different paths, can they still stay together?
1. Chapter 1

**That's The Way I Love You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV if I did Jesse would have died a long time ago and Ethan and Sarah would already be married and have kids! ANYWAYS… ON WITH THE STORY! Please review no flames please I will allow constructed criticism but nothing rude!**

**Chapter 1: Everything Is Not What It Seems**

Ethan Morgan sat at the table with his best friend Benny, his other friend Rory, his girlfriend Sarah, and his girlfriend's BFFLTEWE (**A/N HAHAHA Do you get it? From Radio Rebel BTW I don't own that either!)**

**_'I can't believe that Sarah actually said yes to being my girlfriend! I must be the luckiest guy in the world!'_** Ethan thought as he looked at the caramelized beauty sitting right across from him struggling to work through a page of Calculus problems.

"UGH! This is soooooo confusing how can you guys do this for so long? I've been working for an hour and I've only been able to do two problems!" Sarah yelled out in frustration

"Hey babe don't worry about it, I'm right here and if you need anything just ask. I mean that's what best friends/ boyfriend and girlfriend do right?" Ethan replied

"OK you two love birds break it up, I'm about to start clawing out my eyes so I won't have to see you guys kiss for like the 20 millionth time!" Erica yelled

"You're just jealous that you don't have a boyfriend to make out with every 20 seconds" Benny replied as a snarky comment

Erica gave him a death look as her fangs dropped down and hissed at him while her eyes turned their usual golden color

"You guys knock it off I want to prove to my parents that we can stay a whole weekend by ourselves without killing each other, or at least trying to" he said as he looked over at Erica, "So that means you have to play nice this weekend Erica" Ethan finished

"OK I will just as long as this idiot doesn't go near me!" Erica practically screamed

"Oh you wanna go?" Benny asked

"Bring it on Noob" was all Erica replied then her and Benny then burst out into a major yelling argument that made everyone's ears in the room hurt

**_'Oh boy this is going to be a long weekend'_** Ethan thought to himself


	2. True Love?

**That's The Way I Loved You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV if I did Erica would be nicer to Ethan and Benny and not be such a jerk to them**

**Chapter 2: True Love?**

*******At Whitechapel High School*******

Ethan Morgan was walking down the hallways he was nervous, he was able to not burn down the house and so his parents said that he could finally be able to watch Jane from now on so they told him to tell Sarah that his parents wouldn't be needing Sarah's service anymore.

**_'How am I going to tell Sarah that my parents are pretty much firing her? Oh man my own girlfriend is going to be so upset! What if she breaks up with me because she feels like it is my fault that she got fired! I can't lose Sarah she is the best thing that has ever happened to me!'_** Ethan thought to himself as he approached Sarah's locker.

"Hey Sarah can I talk to you for a moment?" Ethan asked his vampire girlfriend.

"Yeah sure Cuddle-Bear, what can I help you with?" Sarah asked her boyfriend

"Um, so you know how my parents wanted to see how mature I was last weekend?"

"Yeah of course I remember! You were so good with Jane!" Sarah replied

"Well I don't really know how to put this, but my parents think that I am mature enough to be trusted to be alone with Jane-" Ethan was cut off in mid-sentence by Sarah

"That's great Ethan! You are getting so mature and cuter by the day and-" Sarah started to reply

"My parents say that you're fired!" Ethan yelled out quick and easy

"What?" Sarah asked hoping that she misheard

"I'm so sorry Sarah." Ethan tried to apologize

By this time she started getting furious

"You know what Ethan!? Don't ever talk to me again you purposely invited me over on Friday because you knew that you were mature enough and you wanted to rub it in my face and then fire me!" Sarah screamed

"Sarah I didn't do that at all!"

"Ethan you are just pretty much lying to my face!** ETHAN MORGAN I HATE YOU NEVER EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN WE ARE DONE AND YOU CSN FORGET ABOUT US EVEN BEING FRIENDS DELETE MY NUMBER AND NEVER EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" **Sarah screamed and shoved past Ethan and stomped outside

**Hey please review and then tell me if I should continue! And you can even PM me ideas or put new ideas in your reviews to help me make this story better.**


	3. Mistaken Identity

**That's The Way I Loved You**

**Sorry for the late update I was in Oregon and the Wi-Fi was spotty so I couldn't update. Anyways On with the story and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV for if I did everybody would be happy and no longer in any danger!**

**Chapter 3: Mistaken Identity?**

**Friday Night at The Morgan residence **

Sarah Knight stood on the porch or Ethan's house as she waited for Mrs. Morgan to answer the door like she did every Friday night. Instead, to her surprise she saw that Ethan answered the door

"Sarah, what are you doing here?"Ethan asked Sarah

"I'm here to babysit like I do every Friday." Sarah replied

"You don't work here anymore Sarah, remember, I told you on Monday that because my parents said that because I was a responsible young man I could finally watch Jane by myself, and then you got upset and you broke up with me." Ethan reminded her

"Ethan I wasn't even at school on Monday. The council had to talk to me and then Erica and I went shopping for our date this Sunday." Sarah replied

"Well if you weren't there, then who was?" Ethan asked

"I don't know, but whoever it was doesn't like that you and I are dating." Sarah replied

**_KNOCK KNOCK_**

"I'll go get the door." Jane yelled as she ran down the stairs, "Who are you?" Jane asked the person at the door.

"I am a friend of your brothers" said the unknown person at the door.

"Ethan someone is here for you!" Jane yelled

"Ok I'm coming Jane!" Ethan yelled and he stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw the person in his living room

"What do you want Jesse?" Sarah yelled as her eyes turned golden and flashed her fangs and hissed at her ex.

"Look Sarah, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to tell you something." Jesse stated

"What is it Jesse?" Sarah asked as she returned to normal

"The council is not happy that you are dating a non-vampire. So they created a fake you to make Ethan think that you hated him so that way he would break up with you. And they sent me to tell you that you can still date him, but he has to become a full vampire."

**OOOOOHHHH I leave you with a cliffie but don't worry just review and I want 5 reviews before I post the next chapter so that way I know I still have readers. And don't forget that you can always PM or review you r ideas and ways that you see the story going**

**XOXOXOXO!LOVE YOU GUYS PEACE STAY AWESOME!**


	4. Yes or No?

**That's The Way I Loved You**

**Disclaimer: So I don't own MBAV but if I did then that would be AWESOME!**

**Anyways here is the next chapter because you guys deserve it! That you guys for the reviews it really brightens up my day when I read them**

**Chapter 4: Yes or No**

**So this is the chapter where we find out whether or not Sarah agrees to changing Ethan!**

"WHAT?!" Sarah screamed as she stared at Jesse, what he just said went in one ear, settled in her brain for a second and then made her so mad that she wanted to bite the moon, "You are such a liar Jesse how can I believe you after what you did to me, Erica, Rory, and Ethan?" Sarah asked Jesse

"Sarah Im not lying! Would I ever lie to you?" Jesse asked her

"YES!" Sarah yelled back her fangs dropping down and hissing at Jesse

"Look Sarah if this is what it is going to take for us to be together I will turn into a vampire." Ethan explained

"No Ethan you still have a life to live, Im not going to let you ruin your life for a stupid girl like me." Sarah replied sadly

"OH MY GOD!" Jesse yelled as he grabbed Ethan's arm and bit into it at the same spot where he bit him on the night of the Fly Off To The Moon Dance.

"NO!" Sarah screamed as Jesse held Sarah back from sucking out the venom again, but by the time she escaped his grip it was too late. Ethan was a fledgling.

"How could you Jesse? I was just getting to trust you!" Sarah yelled at him

"Oh come on Sarah I did what took you years to do! And the best part is the council never knew you guys were dating and even if they did they wouldn't allow him to turn." Jesse stated with his signature smirk, "Well I must get going, I have to go to town to grab a bite." He said as he flashed out of Ethan's front door

"Sarah I am soooo sorry! I thought he was a friend of Ethan's and if it wasn't for me inviting him in Ethan would still have a beating heart and a full refection!" Jane stated starting to have a panic attack as the scene the was in front of her started to replay in her mind

"Its ok Jane, it wasn't your fault. Im just scared that Ethan will drink human blood amd become a full vampire." Sarah explained while looking at Jane, when she looked back she saw that Ethan was no where to be seen.

"Oh no! What if Ethan went off to feed on human blood we have to stop him before its too late! Sarah said as her and Jane ran out of the door

**So I hoped you guys like it! It took me an hour to write this chapter, I am scared that no one will like it! Anyways please review at what you guys thought of this chapter! R&R PLZ!**

**Oh btw I would like to thank the following people for reviewing as much as they did**

**Bs13**

**TeamEthanMorgan**

**Bellafan22**

**Morgan. .75**

**And **

**X Sophie Hermione Pond X**

**Thanks you guys for reviewing and giving me the encouragement to continue this story! You guys are amazing! MBAVSF1 out PEACE! R&R!**


	5. The Worst Decision Ever

**That's The Way I Loved you**

**Hey guys it's me again and I know I said that I would wait until I had 5 reviews but I decided to post this chapter in honor of the Halloween spirit. It has been a year ever since the Hallowierd episode and things aren't what you seem this Halloween either. OH I forgot to mention it but last chapter was the night before Halloween and I know it probably won't make any sense because I didn't mention that before but please try and go along with it! Thank you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV or the characters, I only own the plot**

**I thought that I would write this one in Sarah's P.O.V. please tell me what you think and whether or not I should do P.O.V.'s more often!**

**Chapter 5: The worst decision ever**

"ETHAN!" I yelled out desperate to find my MIA boyfriend

"ETHAN!" Jane yelled out walking right beside me

"Maybe we should call Rory, Erica, and Benny to come and help us find him." I told Jane

"That would probably be the best thing we can do right now to find him" Jane explained

"OK I'll call Erica first." I told Jane

(Sarah's phone call with Erica, Sarah is bold Erica is underlined)

**'Hey Erica can you help Jane and I with something?'**

_'What is that is so important that you had to call me right before I went hunting?'_

**'Ethan's missing'**

_'So why should I care he's your boyfriend not mine'_

**'No Erica it's not what you think, Ethan isn't only missing he's now a fledgling and I can bet you anything that he is out looking for someone to hunt so he can be a full vampire'**

_'WHAT? How did this happen? You know what, I don't want to know but I will be over there in just a second. Wait where are you guys?'_

**'We are in the graveyard.'**

_'I should have known. Be over there in a sec'_

(Sarah hangs up with Erica)

"Well she will be here in a sec. Now I just have to let the other two noobs know."

"Hey im here, what is the plan?" Erica asked

"Hang on for a sec while im calling Benny and Rory." I stated

(Sarah's phone call with Benny)

'**Hey Benny can you help Jane, Erica, and I with something?'**

_'Sure with what Sarah?'_

**'Well I need you to help me find Ethan.'**

_'Aren't you supposed to be watching him and Jane?'_

**'Well yeah I was but then Ethan and I got into an argument about something and someone was at the door and Jane answered and it was Jesse and he tricked her into letting him in and then he said 'The council isn't very happy about you dating a non-vampire and so they said that you two could still date as long as he becomes a full vampire, and then I didn't get a chance to answer before Jesse grabbed Ethan's arm and bit into it. He held me back while Ethan was changing so that way I wouldn't be able to suck the venom out of him. Then once the transformation was done and Ethan was knocked out on the floor Jesse revealed to me that the council didn't even know that Ethan and I were dating and he said that even if they did they wouldn't allow me to turn him into a vampire. SO after that Jesse flashed out of the door and Jane started to apologize to me about that and then when I looked back to see if Ethan was awake he was gone and so now we are looking for him. Will you please help us?'**

_'Of course I will Erica already texted me where you guys are so I will see you there.'_

(The phone call ends)

I look over at Erica to see her mouth hanging agape.

"I didn't know that's what happened! When I find Jesse I am going to knock his teeth out." Erica said as rage pulsated through her body

"Look Erica I was going to tell you over the phone but you never asked." I explained, "Now I just have to call Rory."

(Sarah's phone call with Rory)

**'Hey meet Erica, Jane, Benny and I at the graveyard.'**

_'Why?'_

**'It involves Ethan and the fact that we might get to kill Jesse if he stands in our way.'**

_'OK Vampire Ninja will be right there.'_

(Sarah hangs up the phone)

I rolled my eyes as I hung up the phone

"OK so Rory and Benny are on their way. And then we can start looking for Ethan." I explained

Rory showed up at the exact same time as Benny did, when I looked at Benny his face was red and he was bending over gasping for breath.

"So where do we look first?" I asked

"Rory where did you go when you first turned into a fledgling?" Erica asked

"Well I first went to a club to see if anyone smelt good and then I went to the blood bank." Rory recalled, "Why do you want to know?"

"Well Ethan is sort of a fledgling now." I told Rory

"How did this happen?" Rory asked

"Well it involves Jesse and lying." Jane summed up as much as she could

"Well then what are we doing here just talking we need to find Ethan before he drinks human blood." Benny reminded us

Right as we were about to walk in the opposite direction of town we heard a high pitched scream pierce the air and Ethan flashed in front of us with blood on his fangs

"Sarah we can be together forever now!" Ethan exclaimed

"Ethan how could you just ruin your life like that! I love you but that is probably the stupidest thing you could have done!" I yelled at him

"I'm sorry I just thought that you would be happy." Ethan replied

"I am it's just I'm very confused at the moment. Anyways we better get you guys home so that way your parents don't come home to an empty house." I explained as we flashed to Ethan's house only to find his parents standing in the living room with their arms folded over their chests

"Sarah, Ethan, Jane what do you guys have to say for yourselves?" Ethan's mom asked

"Should we tell them the truth?" I asked Ethan

"Well what else can we do?" Ethan asked as he started to explain to his parents all the stuff that has happened to us including me and everyone but Benny and Jane being full vampire and all of the supernatural stuff in Whitechapel.

**Well I hoped that this was good, and I know that it has nothing to do with Halloween but this one popped into my head as I was writing it and I decided to write this chapter instead. R&R even if you hated it please tell me what you guys thought. Love MBAVSF1**


	6. Trick or Treat?

**That's The Way I Loved You **

**So I've decided that I am going to try to update either every day or every other day so keep an eye out for it.**

**Chapter 6: Trick or Treat?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV!**

**OK so this chapter is the chapter with Halloween in it and this is the very first Halloween chapter that I have ever written and I hope this please you guys!**

*******At Sarah's house, in her room*******

"Hey Erica what do you think of this costume?" Sarah asked her blonde friend as she came out in a zombie costume

"Fine, if you want to drive away your boyfriend." Erica told her

"UGH! This is the very first Halloween that Ethan and I are a couple and I want to make it a special one." Sarah replied

"Why don't you go as Racheale from Dusk again and then I'll text him and tell him to be Jakeward." Erica told Sarah

"Do you think that he would really do that again? I mean what if he had enough Jakeward last year to last him a life time?" Sarah questioned her

"Of course." Erica replied

*****At Ethan's House*****

"What do you think that I should be for Halloween?" Ethan asked Benny

"Why don't you go as Jakeward and then I can call Erica and have her try to convince Sarah to be Racheale again." Benny told him

"OK." Ethan replied

"Seriously? You will do what I say on the first time I suggest it?" Benny asked

"Sure why not it could be fun right?" Ethan stated

**Hey sorry its so short but I have to go to bed and I will try and update tomorrow. Anyway TTYLXOX Love you guys! MBAVSF1 out PEACE!**


	7. Real or Fake?

**That's The Way I Loved You**

**Chapter 7: Real or Fake?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire I Only own the plot.**

**Chapter 7:**

"So you honestly expect us to believe all of that?" Samantha Morgan asked

"Well you should believe it because it is true!" Ethan yelled at his parents

"Ethan Morgan don't you dare yell at your mother and me like that or else you will be grounded!" Ethan's dad yelled back

"Look Mr. and Mrs. Morgan I know that you don't appreciate Ethan yelling at you like that but what he is saying is the truth. And I know that it doesn't sound real but trust me it is. And would I ever lie to you guys?" Sarah asked Ethan's parents

"Well, no, but we do have one question and we want you guys to tell us the truth." Samantha stated to the kids standing in front of her

"Sure, anything." Jane replied

"Are you two, you know, together?" Ethan's dad asked while pointing at Ethan and Sarah

"What do you think we should do?" Ethan whispered to his girlfriend

"Well I think that we should tell them the truth." Sarah whispered back

"But what if they give me a choice for either you, or my job? Then what am I going to do?" Sarah asked starting to get hysterical

"Look I know my parents and they would never make you choose between me and your job. And even if they do, well I trust that you will make the choice that will make you the most happy." Ethan whispered to his girlfriend

"So by all of the whispering we can infer that you two are in fact not only dating but are in love." Ross guessed

"Well you are right Dad, and right know Sarah is freaking out that if we told you the truth that you guys would make her choose between either me or her job. But you guys wouldn't ever make her do that right?" Ethan asked his parents as he put his arm around his girlfriend

"No of course not, we would never ever make you make a choice like that." Samantha reassured Sarah

"Well since that episode is over I guess I will call it a night." Sarah told Ethan as she gave him a hug and kiss goodnight.

*******Next Day at Whitechapel High School*******

_'I am so worried about my date with Sarah tonight because I am going to ask her the biggest question I could ever ask her.' _Ethan thought to himself as he walked down his school hallways.

"Hey Sarah would you like to go to dinner tonight?" Ethan asked Sarah

"Sure of course, but why didn't you ask me last night when we were hanging out?" Sarah asked Ethan

"Well I didn't decide to do this until late last night when I couldn't sleep" Ethan explained to Sarah

"Do what?" Sarah asked

"What do you mean?" Ethan questioned

"Well you said that you didn't decide to do something until last night." Sarah explained

"Well I will tell you tonight at the restaurant alright?" Ethan asked

"Sure OK see you tonight." Sarah confirmed uneasily.

"Ok bye love you." Ethan said

"Love you too." Sarah replied

(**OK so I decided to skip right to the date!)**

Ethan and Sarah walked into the restaurant and sat down at one of the most romantic tables in the restaurant.

"OK so what was so important that you had to wait until tonight to do?" Sarah asked her boyfriend sitting across from her

"Well please don't freak out but this is something that I have wanted to do for a while." Ethan explained

"What is it?" Sarah asked

"Well, Sarah Marie Knight this is something that I finally worked up the courage to do. So Sarah Marie Knight, will you make me the happiest man in the world?"

Ethan asked as he knelt down to the floor and pulled out a small black velvet box.

"Sarah Marie Knight will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world, and agree to be my wife, to have and to hold, for all time?" Ethan asked as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring that cost at least $10,000.

"Oh Ethan I don't know what to say." Sarah replied

"Well why don't you say yes?" Ethan asked

'Well I would love to…"

"YES!" Ethan screamed at the top of his lungs

"But Ethan the truth is I can't marry you." Sarah told Ethan and she watched as his heart shattered into a million pieces and it was pretty evident because it was clearly shown on his face

"Why not?" Ethan asked

"Well because…"

**OH a cliffhanger and I am the only one who will know how it will end. And for this time you can give me flames because it will help me become a better writer! 3 you guys soooooo very much and don't forget to Read & Review!**


	8. Why not?

**That's The Way I Loved You**

**Ok so I got some reviews and I will now use Sarah's real last name. Anyways this is the chapter where she explains her answer to Ethan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV I only own the plot**

**Chapter 8: Why Not?**

"Why not Sarah?" Ethan asked his girlfriend

"Well because we can't be together anymore." Sarah replied

"Why would you say that? Its Jesse isn't it? You love him more than me." Ethan asked on the verge of tears

"No it's not that it's just I have to settle the score with him and I can't let him hurt you anymore than he has already hurt you." Sarah replied

"Look Sarah I'm not just a normal Seer anymore. I am a full vampire and a Seer and if you're going to go settle a score with Jesse than I am going to go with you, and we will fight him together." Ethan replied

"OK Ethan, but on 1 condition." Sarah Stated

"OK what is it?" Ethan asked

"We get married and have our honeymoon tonight." Sarah said seductively

"Well I'm not going to say no to that, but we have to tell my parents." Ethan reminded her

"OK let's go right now the more time we waste not married the less time we will have for our honeymoon before we leave." Sarah said

*******At the Morgan Residence***** **

"Mom, Dad may you please sit down?" Ethan asked his parents

"Of course Honey what's going on?" Ethan's mom asked her only son

"Mom, Sarah and I want to get married and for us to do that we need your blessing." Ethan explained

"Well I don't know what do you think Ross?" Samantha asked her husband

"Well Honey I think that we can see how in love these two are and I give them my blessing." Ross stated

"Well then if your Father gives his blessing I will give mine. But I do have one question Ethan." Samantha stated

"Sure mom what is it?" Ethan asked

"Why do you guys want to get married all of a sudden? Is Sarah pregnant? ETHAN MORGAN DID YOU GET SARAH FOX PREGNANT?!" Samantha yelled

"No Mrs. Morgan I am not pregnant, it's just that I was going to go and fight Jesse all by myself but Ethan reminded me that he isn't normal anymore and he wasn't just going to sit around and wait for me to probably never come back." Sarah explained

"Well when where you guys going to get married?" Samantha asked

"Well we were going to get married tonight and then have our honeymoon and then leave tomorrow." Ethan explained their plans

"Well then there isn't anytime to waste. Ross you take Ethan and I will take Sarah. ENGAGE!" Samantha said

"Ok So I Had a wedding dress ready for when Ethan got married and I think it will look amazing on you!" Samantha explained

(**After hair and makeup)**

"OK so you are all ready now I will call you friends." Samantha said as she exited the room

About 45 minutes later Sarah heard the wedding march that was so familiar to her

**(I'm going to skip to the 'I do's' so you can come up with your own vows for them)**

"Ethan Morgan do you take Sarah Fox to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold through sickness and through health?" asked Ethan's dad

"I do." Ethan replied

"Sarah Fox do you take Ethan Mor-"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be here." Sarah simply stated while interrupting them

"Well then we now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." Ross and Samantha said simultaneously as the whole room erupted into cheers as Ethan and Sarah kissed

**I Hope you guys liked it I would write some more but I have to get off before I have another Seizure. GTG love you guys PEACE!**


	9. New Year, New Problems

**That's The Way I Loved You**

**Ok so I know I haven't updated in a while and I know you thought that this was an update but it isn't. I have decided to discontinue this story if I don't some major reviews. Ok now that I typed that it sounds like I am blackmailing you. But I am having a seriously hard time trying to come up with ideas for this story and I can't help but feel like it isn't that good.  
Disclaimer: I didn't own it at the beginning, why would I own it now?**

**Chapter 9: New Year, New Problems**

**No One's POV**

Ethan Morgan walked into Whitechapel High School, it was New Year's Eve and Ethan was fixed on spending it with his wife of 1 year Sarah Fox. As he rounded the corner he saw Sarah standing at her locker with Erica, talking about what their families were doing for New Year's Eve.

"My family said that we are going to Los Angeles for New Year's." Erica told Sarah "What about you?"

"My family is going to go to the beach for the entire day and so I will be spending New Year's alone." Sarah told Erica

"Why don't you spend New Year's with Ethan?" Erica asked

"Because him and his family are probably going to be spending it together-" Sarah replied but didn't get to finish her sentence before Ethan arrived and interrupted her

"Actually my parents are going to go and spend a week with my grandparents and they are taking Jane with them so I will be all alone. Would you maybe like to come over and spend New Year's Eve with me?" Ethan asked Sarah

"I would love to Ethan, but we have to kiss at midnight ok?" Sarah asked

"OH Sarah not this again! You promised you wouldn't be all superstitious from now on!" Erica exclaimed

"Look Erica now that I have a boyfriend I want everything to go as smooth as possible so if becoming superstitious again is what it takes then so be it!" Sarah replied

"Umm excuse me girls but I would like to know why Sarah wants us to kiss at midnight." Ethan questioned

"Well Nerd King, Sarah wants to kiss at midnight because there is a saying that if you have a boyfriend and you kiss him on midnight on New Year's Eve than they would have happiness till the end of their days." Erica explained

"Sarah do you think that we won't have good luck unless we kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve? I try Sarah and you are pretty much throwing back in my face and saying it isn't good enough. I think our relationship is perfect the way it is! We don't need a "magic midnight kiss" to give us luck. All we have to do is make our own Sarah, I love you and nothing is going to change that. And don't forget that I became a full vampire for you so I don't plan on quitting on us anytime soon." Ethan explained

"Ethan you are such a hopeless romantic and stop making your speeches so touching that they even make ME cry!" Erica told him

"Sorry Erica and by the way I'm not only her boyfriend anymore, I am her husband." Ethan explained while staring at Sarah lovingly

"OH Ethan you really are the man of my dreams! I can't believe that I have waited so long for you, but I am glad that I did because I don't think anyone else could ever have made me this happy." Sarah told him as she leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Whoa dude no PDA!" Benny yelled as he approached Erica, Sarah, Ethan, and now Rory.

"Oh please noob you are just jealous that you don't have someone to love like Ethan and Sarah." Erica explained

"Well not really, I have you babe." Benny stated flirting with Erica

"If you want to live to see 2013 I suggest you zip your lips and don't say anything like that again." Erica threatened

"Easy babe. What's got you so upset? Is little Erica jealous of Ethan and Sarah?" Benny asked

"No I just don't like you that's all." Erica stated

"Well we have to go to class, bye guys." Ethan said as he slipped his arm around Sarah's waist and walked to class.

"Well I am going to class later losers." Erica yelled as she walked to class

"We should probably get to class." Benny and Rory said in unison as they parted ways and went to their classes.

**YAY! A new chapter is done for you guys! I bet it sucked! But anywho there you guys go a new chapter for you to read! Sorry it took so long I was busy and I had writers block. Next chapter will be the separate parties. Hope you liked! Anyways from now on I will be doing Review question and answer so when you review leave a question of some sort whether it be about me my writing the story whatever you want to know! Love ya guys gtg and get some rest so I won't be sick anymore!**


End file.
